Here
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: Blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears, Tails lifted one hand, brushing it against the wall slowly, touching his own shadow. There were somethings he wondered if he would ever understand when it came to Sonic, even after he was gone. SonicXTails brotherly
1. shatter

_Okay, so heres a new shot at a story, while I find muse for Just Hate Me._

_I saw previews for that new movie, Henry Poole is Here, and one scene of the trailer just struck me. I was unable to get it outta my head for some reason, and everytime I thought of it, I thought of Sonic and Tails. I don't know why._

_But I looked up the movie, and the storyline isn't good for a story for Sonic and Tails. So I simply revolve the story around that one clip, which I'll probably insert in my own twisted way, into the story._

_This isn't my best, but it is just the prolouge. Enjoy._

**Here**

**Prolouge**

It was certainly weird to be back in this old city.

Everything looked the same, but at the same time, different. Every small detail that had been changed jumped out at him, as if screaming how much it had changed. His car slowly made its way through the streets, eyeing the small changes that had taken place since he left those years ago.

He regretted it, no doubt.

His blue eyes turned back to the road, away from the demolished ruins of what used to be his favorite diner. He sighed tiredly, his hands gripping the steering wheel as he sped up slightly. He spotted people he knew walking on the sidewalk, people he hadn't spoken to in years.

Had it really been that long?

He stopped at an intersection, waiting for the light to turn green before he turned right, almost toward his destination, a place he knew he didn't want to go. It was amazing, what it had taken to bring him back home.

_6 weeks..._

The thought caused fresh tears to spring into his eyes, and he quickly blinked them away. No, he couldn't walk into the hospital looking like that...He would never forgive him if he walked in crying for something he couldn't stop. He sniffed gently, forcing himself to keep his eyes dry, and eyes the large building as it loomed in front of him.

What had brought him back home to Station Square? The phone call. A simple phone call from a friend from long ago, someone he never thought he'd hear from again. Terrible news.

_Six weeks to live...only six weeks..._

He had only kept contact with one person after living Station Square, someone he grew up with, throughout his childhood had by his side. They would talk every weekend on the phone, catching up with each other, and making plans they could never go through with.

And now, that person was lying in his death bed...

He took a shuddering breath, exhaling deeply a moment later. Six weeks. How fair was that? He knew something was wrong when his phone hadn't been answered in two weeks. And another friend had to call and tell him. Tell him he was dying.

_"You have to get down here...He's...he's asking for you..."_

He blinked the blurriness away as he pulled into a parking spot, climbing out slowly and slamming the door with a loud thud. He locked the car with a beep, and turned to the large building, shoving his hands into his jacket pocket. The air chilled him, and his breath rose above him in fog. After another second, he walked inside, pushing the door open with an omnious creak.

He was aware of everything inside, the smallest girl, looking pale and ill, sitting in a wheelchair near the gift shop; the mother of another child looking comfortingly at him as he cried quietly; doctors rushing to and fro, around the hospital. Sonic walked past them all. He already knew what room.

He took the stairs instead of the elevator, his steps as quick as they were when he was young. In less than three minutes, he reached floor 6, and opened the door.

Again he noticed everything as he walked through the halls, but this time, he ignored it, forced it from his mind. He had to deal with one thing right now, and he was focused on it. He glanced at himself in a reflective window, and cringed; he looked horrible. He kept walking, eyeing the door twenty feet from him.

And when he reached it, he hesitated before knocking, the sound weak and feeble, even in the nearly silent hallways. It took only a few seconds, and the door opened slowly, and he smiled.

"Amy," he managed, his voice cutting off whatever else he wanted to say. The pink hedgehog in front of him - eyes slightly bloodshot - smiled sadly, and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, a small, quiet sob escaping into his chest. He swallowed, wrapping his own arms around Amy Rose.

"He's been waiting for you," she whispered, backing away from him. Fresh tears where in her eyes, but she blinked them away quickly. Unable to speak for the very large lump in his throat, he nodded, stepping inside behind Amy.

The feelings that sprung up upon entering the room were overwhelming, and he bit back a cry of frustration and fear.

He was lying in the hospital bed, and he had never looked so pale, so weak. His eyes flickered open slightly and he looked directly at Amy, and then his new guest, and the same old grin spread over his face, his green eyes twinkling happily.

"...Tails," he whispered, his voice weak, almost gone. The twin tailed fox smiled slightly, nodding, still unable to speak. The blue hedgehog lying in the bed was still smiling. Even though a vicious battle was taking place inside of him, even as things were falling apart around him, even as he was _dying_...he was still smiling. "You made it, lil' buddy."

Miles 'Tails' Prower hated the weak-looking hedgehog lying in front of him. He couldn't stand the sight; it was too much. But still, he forced a smile, forcing back the tears that leaked into his eyes.

"Sonic...It's good to see you..."

Sonic the Hedgehog, looking more sky blue than cobalt blue, grinned wider.

**End of Chapter**


	2. wave

_I was surprised at the praise the story got already so I decided to go ahead and finish a new chapter while I'm sick at home. o.o -sneeze-_

_Well, this is the 1st chapter, and the emotion isn't the best in it. Eh, oh well. You _do_ get to know what Sonic's sickness is. _

**Tyrant's Disorder is my own creation. Do not use Tyrant's Disorder in your own stories unless given permission by me.**__

_That is all. Enjoy. :P_

**Here**

**Chapter 1**

Tails couldn't stand it.

Seeing Sonic grin, even as he lay dying, made him angry at everything. Even as a war took place inside of him, Sonic refused to let it get the better of his mood. Tails always knew that. But seeing him smiling...dying...

It was too much.

The kitsune managed to keep his emotions underwraps, and kept the small smile on his face. His eyes were wet, he knew, but any attempt to chase the tears away would simply cause them to fall. So he let them stay, and simply stared at Sonic.

The hedgehog was still grinning, the sight making Tails's heart twist in pain, and he lifted a hand to him, beckoning him forward. Tails, after a slightly hesitation, obliged, and closed the space between him and his best friend. As he neared closer, the smell of medicine was strong, and Tails held his breath.

"Tails..." Sonic's voice was hoarse, but not as weak as he appeared. "How life?" Tails watched Sonic, the forced smile on his face getting harder and harder to keep there.

"...Pretty good, Sonic," Tails replied, surprised at the unwavering sound of his voice. His smile was slightly stronger. "I've been...I've been living in the next town over..." He paused, swallowing. "How...how about you? How have you been...holding up?" He was aware of Amy still in the room behind him, and he could here her sniffling slightly. He saw something flash in Sonic's eyes.

"I've...I've been good..." he replied, the grin wavering slightly. The hedgehog's mouth twitched slightly. "They...admitted me into the hospital around a week ago..." The grin disappeared, and it took all Tails's will to not break down then and there. Sonic looked down at the I.V., blinking slowly. Tails said nothing, and somewhere behind him, Amy sniffled.

"...I'm dying, Tails," he said quietly, his green eyes narrowing angrily at the needle in his left hand. Tails swallowed the lump in his throat, tears spilling into his eyes. But he refused to let them fall. Sonic said nothing for a few minutes, simply staring at his hand.

Then, he looked up, meeting Tails's eyes, and for a moment, the kitsune was taken aback at the look in his best friends eyes. For the first time that he could ever remember Sonic looked...vunerable. Scared, even. And that frightened Tails even more. He swallowed harder, willing words to come out and comfort his dying friend. But none came.

"Tails...I'm dying..." The hedgehog's pale faced twisted into a scowl. "I have _six weeks to live_!" For a moment, Tails simply watched him, staring angrily back down at the I.V., and he felt the tears stinging his eyes.

Finally, he willed himself to speak.

"Sonic..." he choked out, swallowing. "Sonic...I'm...I..." What could he say? The tears, too much for his eyes to hold, spilled over onto his face, and he bit back an angry growl at his inability to stay strong. "I'm...I'm sorry, Sonic...I don't..." He stopped, closing his eyes against the site before him. Maybe it was a nightmare...maybe it would all go away...

But he could hear Amy crying silently behind him. And the beeping of the machine next to Sonic.

He forced his eyes opened, looking angrily at his hands.

"Tails..." he heard from the bed, and he looked up at Sonic. The hedgehog had streaks of tears dropping down his cheeks, and he looked at Tails helplessly. Tails blinked slowly.

The image wouldn't disappear.

"Tails..." The hedgehog's voice was weak now, his last line of defense against his anger and fear gone. His eyes narrowed, still looking helpless, all his defenses broke, he looked at Tails.

Immediately, the kitsune walked forward, Amy making the same move behind him, and enveloped the hedgehog in a crushing embrace, gritting his teeth together as the tears rolled down his face.

"Sonic..." he whispered hoarsely. "We're here, buddy. _I'm_ here." Tails clutched Sonic tighter. "Don't think you're alone through this."

For a long moment, Sonic simply allowed himself to be hugged, tense in the kitsunes arms. But after that long moment, he slowly raised his arms and wrapped them around Tails. For a long moment, they stayed like that, Tails allowing himself to silently cry, his tears falling from his face.

He never would've known Sonic was crying until he felt the tears falling from his face splattered on his back.

**xxx**

Sonic had Tyrant's Disorder.

The only symptoms he showed was the loss of appetite, terrible pains at randoms spot throughout his body, and the paleness of his fur. The disease apparently ate away at the insides of Sonic. It had originated from Sonic's liver, for no reasons known why, and starting eating away at him. The little antibodies of the disease spread throughout his body, and slowly, painfully, Sonic was dying, being literally eaten alive.

There were no cures, no way to stop them from completing their task, no way to slow it down.

The disease was not contagious, and had apparently been inside Sonic all his life, only just three weeks ago beginning there rampage on him. He had been admitted to the hospital after complaining of the pain around three days ago. And the next day, he had been given six weeks to live.

There was nothing they could do to help him. So, the next day, they planned on discharging him.

After Sonic had fallen asleep after his slight breakdown, the doctor and Amy had informed Tails of the hedgehogs condition. The kitsune listened in stunned silence at his best friends condition, and wondered if he would be able to contain it without his heart breaking.

Now, he sat back in the room with Sonic, watching him sleep, wondering if each beep of the machine would be his last. The kitsune was unable to believe what was going on. His best friend, his _immortal_ hero, wasn't as immortal as he thought.

Tails curled up in the seat, wrapping his tails around him as chills shot up and down his spine. What would he do when Sonic died? What _could_ he do? Would he be able to make it? Tails closed his eyes, his tails wrapping around him tightly. He wished he could take Sonic's position, be the one in the hospital bed instead of him. It wasn't fair that Sonic aquired such a diesease.

And it had been inside him_ all his life_.

Tails shuddered, reopening his wet eyes to look back at Sonic, who continued sleeping. The thought of losing the hedgehog was too much, and Tails blocked it from his mind.

For the next six weeks, Tails wouldn't leave his side. He wouldn't let him go through this alone.

**End of Chapter**


	3. slowdown

_This chapter isn't the best. It kinda repeats. Hope you like it though. _

**Here**

**Chapter 2**

The next day, just as they said they would, the hospital released Sonic.

Tails had left not long before they were going to let him leave, and was headed over to the hedgehogs home, the place they had grown up together, still sitting on that cliff in the Mystic Ruins. It was his job to prepare the place for Sonic, for his last days...No. Tails couldn't think about that. The kitsune cringed and shoved the thought from his mind as he walked up the familiar steps of his old childhood home.

The moment he walked inside, the flashbacks hit him like a brick. Everything was almost exactly the same. The inside was more fixed up, the walls repainted and the sofas replaced with newer ones. The same pictures still lined the walls, and Tails glanced first at those, a small smile flickering across his face. He pulled himself out of the reminiscing and began to fix up the little messes left on the last day Sonic was here, left for when he thought he would be coming back, later that evening...

Tails was throwing away a single soda can in the kitchen when he noticed something odd about the opposite wall. His blue eyes narrowed, noticing the discolored look of the paint, how it didn't seem to go with the rest of the wall. Tossing a fork in the sink, Tails walked over to it. He began to examine it, his eyes flickering as he wondered where it had came from...

Then he remembered...

The flashback was vague. Tails could barely brush it with the fingers of his memory, so it had to be from when he was young. He saw a younger Sonic, standing exactly where he was now, grinning sheepishly at a hole in the wall he had created. Tails smiled at the memory. That was the last time Sonic had ever suggested playing toss the ball in the house. Tails chuckled briefly, his eyes swimming sadly, before he turned away and continued cleaning.

The slightest thought of Sonic's death made Tails shudder. And knowing how long it would be...he couldn't even think about it. The mere thought made tears swim in his eyes, and he hated it. He hated knowing Sonic had a set date to die, his days numbered. It was horrible. Tails cursed the disease, cursed everything about death, shoving a final can into the trash.

It wasn't long before Tails had straightened up the house, and glancing at the clock, he found Amy would arrive with Sonic any minute now. With a sigh, Tails flopped down on the couch, glancing up at the ceiling in thought.

He had been up all night with the same thoughts, wondering where he would be after Sonic passed. It was almost too much for his mind to comprehend, but if Tails didn't think of something to keep him here now, he would never find anything then. And that wouldn't be good. Tails sighed, feeling drained. The news had sucked almost all of the life from him.

It wasn't much longer that Amy and Sonic walked through the door, and Tails stood, smiling at both of them. Sonic grinned back, looking around the house. The kitsune knew he was glad to be home, and he was too. Being in his childhood home made Tails feel completely at ease, except for the knowledge of Sonic's illness. Tails pushed the thoughts away once again. If he couldn't keep them at bay, how was he supposed to help Sonic live out the remainder of his life?

Tails walked up to Sonic, noticing again how muck weaker and paler he looked compared to what he had before. Everyday, Sonic was getting weaker, paler, and, sicker than before. Pretty soon, he would be bedridden, near the end of the fourth week. The doctor had practically explained the remainder of Sonic's life.

"It's good to be home," the hedgehog sighed, walking to the couch and sitting down. Tails took the bags from Amy, carrying them into the bedroom. He glanced around, realizing Sonic kept Tails's old bed, left as Tails had left it the day he headed out; neat and tidy. He smiled, walking out and back into the living room, where Amy and Sonic sat on the couch. The hedgehog looked up when he entered and smiled slightly.

"Hey, lil bro. How's it feel to be back home?" Sonic folding his hands behind his head, flashing Tails a grin. The kitsune grinned back, flopping down on the couch next to his best friend. Home...a strong, accurate word for the feeling the place gave him. He sighed, looking around.

"It feels...like home," the kitsune replied, looking back at Sonic with a smile. "I've missed it. I'm glad to...to be back." Silence took over then, and all three of them looked around the familiar room, eyeing the pictures on the wall mostly. Then, Sonic cleared his throat, looking outside longingly. Tails followed his gaze; how long had it been since Sonic had been running? Could he even afford to run anymore?

Before Tails could ask, Sonic looked at him, smiling. Tails blinked at him. "Lets go for a...walk, Tails," the hedgehog told him, and the kitsune smiled, nodding happily. Sonic turned to Amy. "Amy, do you care to stick around here? I need a little bro-to-bro talk with Tails here." Upon saying his name, Sonic slapped his shoulder gently. Amy smiled and agreed.

"I'll stick around here," she replied, reaching for the remote control. The TV flickered on, babbling in the background. Sonic stood, and Tails noticed how he swayed jut slightly; yet another side-effect from the illness. Tails cringed. He stood up next to Sonic, and side by side, the two brothers exited the house.

hr

For the first time since Tails met Sonic, they _walked_ down the hillside, side by side, silent. Tails watched the world around them. The breeze shifted the leaves on the few trees in the clearing, ruffling his bangs slightly. He could smell the salt from the ocean, and glanced at it, watching the waves. He could hear the whistle of a train at the train station, and flicked at ear at it.

"It's...really good to see you again, Tails," the hedgehog spoke up, breaking the silence between them. Tails looked over at Sonic; the hedgehog was looking at his feet, hands stuck in the pockets of his red jacket. Tails looked down at his own feet before answering.

"Same here, Sonic," the kitsune replied, the breeze picking up and flapping the fabric of his own jacket. He zipped it farther up, to his chest, sticking his hands in his pockets. "It's amazing to be back. I've missed everyone so much." The silence took over again, until Tails decided to speak. "I really missed you, Sonic." He looked over at the hedgehog. "It's...great to finally see you again. I can't believe its been so long." He looked away, watching the dirt under his feet.

"You know, Tails..." Sonic started, pausing. "This whole...dying in six weeks thing...I keep wondering...why me? Why do I have to die from some illness? One that has been inside of me all of my life?" Tails could say nothing, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. "I mean, what did I do to deserve it?"

"...You did nothing to deserve it, Sonic," the kitsune replied. They were nearing the lake now, and the roaring of the falls could be heard from where they were. Tails paused. "These things just...happen. You don't have to deserve it, or not deserve it." He swallowed. It was getting difficult to speak. It was a long time before he did again. "Sonic...I don't...I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm scared. For you and for me."

Silence fell, and Tails felt tears begin to leak into his eyes. But he blinked them away, once again refusing to cry at all. He sniffed quietly, smelling the salt again, and didn't turned to face Sonic, simply waiting for him to speak.

"Tails...You'll be fine...after I'm gone," he replied finally, his voice thick. Tails said nothing. "You can make it on your own. You've proved that enough." Out of the corner of his eye, the kitsune saw Sonic look at him. He glanced back. "Don't be afraid for me either." He paused, looking away, and Tails stared straight ahead. "Is it wrong to _not_ be scared that I'm dying?" The question was asked quietly, and Tails didn't answer immediately.

"Wrong to not be afraid?" he repeated, then shook his head. "No. It's not. But it's just like you to not be afraid." The subject was becoming difficult for Tails. He swallowed again. "I just...Sonic, I don't want to lose you." He looked up at Sonic, and both stopped walking. The breeze picked up around them, and the single tear beginning to fall from Tails' eye was blown away. "You're my brother. Losing you is like...losing a part of me." He held a hand to his chest, hovering over his heart.

Sonic watched Tails, his own green eyes wide and glimmering. He didn't say anything for awhile. Then, he reached over, lifting the kitsunes hand as it fell away, placing it back over his heart.

"Tails...you'll never lose a part of yourself. You'll never lose me." He smiled sadly, and his eyes were shining with unshed tears. "As long as you think of me, remember me, you'll never lose me. I'll always be right here...with you." His smile widened. Tails blinked at him. After a moment, Sonic gave a sharp cough, dropping his hand away from Tails's. After a moment, the kitsune smiled, looking down at his hand still over his heart.

"It won't be the same, at all, Sonic," Tails replied, shaking his head in disbelief. He dropped his hand. "But..maybe we should get back to the house. Amy's prolly wondering where we are." After a second, Sonic nodded, looking out at the ocean silently. Tails watched him, waiting for him to move.

"Tails..." Sonic started, hesitating, before continuing, his eyes sparkling. "...I don't want to die...I really don't..." Tails felt his heart fall into his stomach, and he frowned, looking Sonic up and down. He stepped up next to his best friend. "Is it...is it wrong to not wanna leave, even when its better if you do?"

Tails smiled sadly, his tears blinding him. He shook his head, sniffling gently. "No, Sonic. There's nothing wrong with that. Nothing at all..." After a few minutes of staring at the ocean, Sonic sniffed, stiffening, and nodding curtly, turning away from the ocean.

"Lets head back, then," he replied quietly, and Tails agreed. Together, the two made their way back home, not another word said on the way.

**xxx**

The rest of the day, Tails and Sonic spent every moment together.

Amy left when they returned from their walk. She had headed home for the night, since Tails had decided to stay with Sonic. After she left, the kitsune and hedgehog were alone, and spent the remainder of the night goofing off just as they used to when they were younger.

A pizza was spread out before them on the floor of the living room, opened and with half of it gone. The table had been pushed out of the way, making room for the two as they sprawled out on the living floor. They had grabbed some old horror movie, sticking it in to watch as they ate their pizza. They laughed at the lame effects, and at each other when they jumped in surprise from the movie.

Tails finished laughing, sighing and leaning back against the couch with his legs crossed in front of him. Sonic was sitting next to him, a smile still on his face, focused on the sucky movie. Tails blinked, watching as yet another 'scary' vampire launched itself from a random closet in the movie. He chuckled.

"I'm glad they've changed them since then," Sonic said, laughing. "I hate this movie." He shifted position, sitting crosslegged beside Tails. The kitsune looked at him, grinning. Sonic was smiling. "This is fun, though. I have to admit. How long has it been since we sat around and did...nothing?" Sonic looked away from the movie and up at Tails.

The kitsune shrugged. "I don't think we ever sat around and did nothing," he replied, stretching quietly. "We were usually out running around or something." He smiled at the memory. "But yeah, this is great fun. I mean, I love sucky movies." Sonic laughed next to him, turning his attention back to the TV.

"So, how long are you staying?" Sonic asked the question suddenly, randomly, and Tails felt the blood in his veins freeze. All night he had kept the thought of Sonic dying at bay, and the hedgehog bringing it up wasn't helping his nerves any. He said nothing for a minute, staring at the TV without actually seeing it.

"As long...as I can," he finally told him, lifting his leg and lying his arm on it. "Work can make it without me awhile. And I have no other obligations." He looked at Sonic, flashing a hopeful grin. "So, I'm here...for as long as I need to be, as long as you want me to." Sonic said nothing for awhile, simply staring at the TV.

"Thanks, Tails," he finally responded, blinking and looking up at him. The flashes from the old movie reflected in his eyes, and Tails smiled, nodding slowly. "I mean...I don't want to go through this alone...without my bro." He smiled. "I want you to stay, Tails. Don't leave...even after I do." The words surprised Tails, and he looked up from his feet, glancing at Sonic.

"What do you mean?"

Sonic smiled. "I mean, Tails, stay here. Don't leave. Stay in this house after I die." He looked around at the walls. "I don't want...this place to be torn down or rot away. I want it to remain standing." He turned back to Tails. "I want you to live in it after I'm gone."

Tails was shocked. The silence held him in its grasp, and he simply blinked. Sonic wanted him to stay in the house after he died? How could he? He had a job, a life, in another city. He couldn't just up and leave from everything and move here.

"Sonic--" he started, but the hedgehog cut him off by holding up his hand.

"Please, Tails...My dying request. Live in this house. For me. Please." His green eyes were determined, hopeful...thoughtful. Tails stared at him for a long moment. Then, he took a deep breath, the action causing his heart to beat once painfully.

"I will, Sonic," Tails replied quietly. The movie babbled on before them, but neither were watching it now. "I'll stay here. Just for you." A scream erupted from the movie, but neither Sonic or Tails payed attention. Tails felt tears filling his eyes, and he looked away, unable to take it. Sonic cleared his throat, shifting slightly as he turned to look at the opposite wall.

"Tails...Thank you," he said finally, quietly, almost in a whisper. Tails said nothing, eyeing the other wall. "Thank you for coming back for me. I wouldn't be able to do this without you." Tails sniffed almost silently, and nodded.

"I wouldn't let you do it alone, Sonic," he replied, and returned his attention to the movie. Pretty soon, Sonic was snoring softly next to him.

Tails took comfort in his loud breathing. At least it meant he was alive.

**End of Chapter**


	4. enlighten

_Heres Chapter 3. Sorry its so late. ;-; Been busy with school and stuff. Not too good a chapter, but it'll get better next chapter. Honest._

**Here**

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Tails awoke to the sound of the TV. He was still on the on the floor, his head twisted awkwardly on the couch behind him. He groaned, sitting up. He rubbed the soreness from his neck, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he looked toward the TV. It was some movie, action, gunfire exploding in the background. He narrowed his eyes, shifting slightly, and looked up at the couch. Sonic was sitting there, his green eyes narrowed, looking at the TV. But they were unfocused, and Tails knew he really wasn't watching it.

Tails cleared his throat, and that caught the hedgehogs attention. Sonic's eyes focused back, and flickered to him, and he smiled. Tails smiled back, his mind still fuzzy from sleep.

"G' morning, lil bro," Sonic responded, and Tails grunted slighty, stretching before picking himself off the ground. He was sore from sleeping in the floor, and he sighed when he plopped on the couch, crossing his arms and looking at the TV. It was several minutes before either of them spoke again.

"So, Tails, feel like a good run today?" Sonic asked, and Tails looked over to find the hedgehog grinning at him. The kitsune hesitated before grinning back, watching the hedgehogs green eyes sparkle with excitement.

"I'd love it," he responded, and Sonic immediately stood. Tails stood a second later, watching Sonic closely as he swayed gently, his eyes glaring, before he softened and looked toward the door. Tails blinked, and Sonic looked at him, grinning.

"Race ya to the bottom of the hill!" he cried, and before his finished was even finished, he shot off in a blur of blue, leaving Tails behind. Laughing quietly, Tails started running as well, twisted his tails behind him to help him gain momentum.

"No fair!" he shouted back to Sonic, following the hedgehogs dirt cloud down to the hill. He arrived a second after Sonic, and the hedgehog was panting. Tails skidded to a stop, looking toward Sonic worriedly. Never before had the hedgehog lost his breath after a run. Tails stepped forward, preparing to offer to go back to the house, but the hedgehog recovered, almost as if knowing what the kitsune were going to do. He straighted, smiling at Tails.

"I won," he said simply, his smile twisting to a grin. "Someones lost their touch!" He laughed at Tails, closing his eyes and walking away. Tails grunted, grinning, and shaking his head.

"Hell no," the kitsune replied, following after Sonic. "You just cheated...you cheater." The kitsune caught up to Sonic, thumping him against the back of his head. The hedgehogs hand flew to his head, and Tails laughed as he dodged a blow from Sonic, sidestepping away from him. Sonic laughed, bursting into a run toward the kitsune. Yelping in surprise, Tails shot off, his tails twisting furiously behind him. Sonic caught up almost immediately, and tackled Tails. In a heap of orange and blue fur, the two rolled to the ground, wrestling, Sonic getting the upper hand when they stopped rolling.

The two laughed as Sonic held Tails down, the kitsune fighting beneath him. Sonic rolled off of Tails, and the two sat up, laughing and panting. It was times like this, where they could just goof off, that made Tails happy he had Sonic...but didn't help him forget what little time they had left together. The thought almost immediately stopped Tails's laughter, but he forced himself to continue smiling; six weeks. He couldn't ruin it for Sonic.

After a few moments, the two stood, and silently turned to the forest. It was a quite walk, peaceful, two best friends just enjoying each others company. Tails forced his troubling thoughts away by admiring the way the leaves sparkled in the sunlight. It was warm out today; no need for a jacket. He sighed, looking up at the sky.

"Pretty day," Sonic said next to him, also looking at the sky. Tails nodded in agreement, his eyes scanning the treetops silently. The fallen leaves crunched under their feet, making harmonic noises when they sounded together.

Tails looked over at Sonic, wondering if the hedgehog was thinking the same thing, and his good mood disappeared. Sonic looked terribly pale, and Tails felt that familar prick of worry in the corner of his heart. Sonic's green eyes were narrowed, as if concentrating, and he walked unsteadily, as if hesitant about his next step. Tails's blue eyes narrowed gently, and he stepped casually closer to Sonic, leaning toward him.

"You okay, Sonic?" the kitsune asked quietly, his blue eyes focused on Sonic. The hedgehog blinked, saying nothing for a minute.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm fine..." he responded absent-mindedly, as if not really caring how well he was. Tails felt uneasy. "I'm fine..." They kept walking, and every few minutes, Tails looked at Sonic, noticing how he got paler and paler. Finally, after Sonic stumbled, nearly striking the ground, Tails stopped walking.

"Sonic, really, are you okay?" he asked again, and Sonic didn't answer. Tails narrowed his eyes. "Okay, we're going back." He reached for the hedgehogs wrist, but Sonic pulled away, jerking his arm back. Tails looked at him in surprise, and the hedgehogs green eyes were narrowed angrily.

"No," he responded. "No. I'm not going back. I'm...I'm walking..." Then, he turned away, walking the way they had been. Tails felt something dropped into his feet, and he caught up to Sonic.

"Sonic, you've got to go back! You're--"

"Sick?!" he nearly screamed, turning back to face Tails. Tails doubled back, as if struck, looking in shock at his older brother. "I _know_ I'm freaking sick, Tails!" He was screaming, and Tails was no longer frightened, the shock already worn off. He simply watched Sonic, his heart pounding painfully, sorrowfully. "I don't _need_ to be reminded of how sick I am! And I don't need someone telling me that, taking care of me every day. I'm _fine_!" He panted as he finished speaking, and Tails said nothing, simply watching Sonic silently.

The hedgehog finally calmed down, and when he finally looked back at Tails, his eyes were softened. Still, Tails reminded silent. Sonic watched him a minute, his eyes flickering softly. Then, they closed, and he turned away, dropping his head into his hands. Tails now decided to move, walking toward the hedgehog.

"I can't _take_ this," Sonic said quietly, his voice broken. "I can't _stand_it." He was quiet a minute, and Tails simply touched his shoulder, still saying nothing, letting Sonic know silently he was there for him. The kitsune felt his heart dropped into his stomach, and he swallowed. He couldn't stand it either. Sonic was dying, right here in front of him, in more that one way. He didn't know which way was more painful either... "I can't take being sick all the time. I can't stand how the littlest things make me weak and pale and tired. And I can't take that _I have six weeks to live_!" He voice broke completely then, and he didn't move, standing with his head in his hands. Tails gripped the hedgehogs shoulder tightly, swallowing the lump in his dry throat.

"It's..." He couldn't say that. It _wasn't_okay. Nothing was okay anymore... The kitsune swallowed again, shaking his head as tears filled his vision. "I'm here, Sonic." He knew nothing else to say, and he knew that wasn't enough. Sonic lifted his head from his hands, looking at him through shining, teary, bloodshot eyes, simply staring, as if taken aback, transfixed. Tails didn't lower his gaze. "I'm always here, buddy." After another moment, Sonic forced a sad grin, and reached for Tails, wrapping his arms around his younger brother in an embrace. Tails returned it, forcing away the tears. Right now, he needed to be strong for Sonic.

"I...I'm sorry, Tails," the hedgehog responded, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry...I know you're here...I know...Thanks you...Thank you..." Tails hugged him tighter, and Sonic buried his head into the kitsunes shoulder, leaning against him to stay standing...in more ways that just physical. The kitsune was keeping Sonic from completely falling apart, and Tails knew that. It was almost too much to handle, but he had to do it. Who else would?

**xxx**

They walked back home, Tails keeping a close eye on Sonic as they did so. The hedgehog was stumbling more, seeming to limp more and more, and his dark blue fur was slowly becoming sky blue. When the exited the forest, he nearly exhaled in relief.

Now, they were on the cliff side, sitting with their legs dangling over the edge. The ocean crashed and splashed beneath them, spraying their legs with the water. The watched the sun rays danced on the waves, kicking their legs against the rock they sat on. Tails smiled as the breeze ruffled his fur.

"Do you know how many times we've sat in this very spot?" he asked quietly, allowing his voice to be carried gently across the breeze. Next to him, Sonic smiled, and Tails was happy to see some color returning.

"Too many times to count," he responded, looking down at the water and blinking. "We were out here almost every night, weren't we?" Tails nodded, his smile widening. Sonic chuckled gently. Then there was silence.

They stayed there until the sun was setting in silence, just enjoying one another being there. Tails glanced over at Sonic, his fur dark in the setting sunlight. He didn't understand why such a good, selfless person only got six more weeks to live. He would never understand. Sonic didn't deserve to die like this, withering away day by day. Tails swallowed again, pulling his eyes away from Sonic. With every day he would have to watch Sonic suffer, Tails would die inside. He shuddered.

"Have you ever noticed how, when the sun sets in the ocean, it looks like the water just...reaches up and grabs it?" Sonic asked quietly, and Tails blinked, taking a second before studying the sky. He narrowed his eyes.

"I've never really payed attention..." he admitted, glancing at Sonic slightly; he was smiling gently.

"I mean, just watched it. It's just like...it gets sucked it. It's there, then its gone, just as suddenly." He paused, and Tails wondered quietly if this was supposed to be a type of metaphor to Sonic. He swallowed. "It just...disappears, like it was never there."

Silence. Tails looked out at the sun, beginning to sink into the ocean. He watched it, studied it, and just as Sonic said, the sun sunk into the ocean, just as quickly as it had slipped into the water, and they were left in darkness.

"See?" Sonic said quietly. Around them, the nightlife sounds began; crickets chirped, owls hooted, and around them, the lightning bugs glowed, lit for a single second before fading away. It was beautiful. "It just...disappeared. Gone... Replaced with...with darkness." Tails turned to look at Sonic, his form outlined in the darkness. "Sunrise, sunset..." He sighed, and Tails saw his look at him, his green eyes flashing in the light of a close lightning bug. Tails saw his wavering grin, and the kitsune smiled sadly back. Sonic suddenly stood, making no noise as he simply stared at where the sun was moments ago. Tails watched him, the glow of the lightning bugs suddenly eerie.

"...I think its time for bed," the hedgehog responded quietly, and Tails stood. The two walked inside. They departed in the living room, Sonic heading for the bedroom, Tails making a spot on the couch. Sonic turned and smiled halfheartedly at him, and Tails did the same. A quick Sonic-Tails thumbs up, and Sonic was heading into the bedroom.

"G'night, lil bro," Sonic called from the bedroom.

"'Night, Sonic," Tails returned, curling up on the couch. He switched the lights off, and it was silent, dark, and he was alone.

Tails pulled the covers to his chin, listening to the silence and basking in the darkness. He blinked, his mind racing to grasp the things he didn't need to think about. He grimaced, shaking his head as he adjusted again. Silence. He squirmed again.

Then, from the glass door, he heard a small ping, and when he looked up he just caught a small glow of light fade away. Curious, Tails stood, heading toward the door to find a lightning bug slamming against it, and it glowed again. Tails stay quiet, clutching the small bug in one hand and opened the door with the other. He opened his hand for the lightning bug to leave, and watched as it, hesitantly, took off from the tip of his fingers, glowing almost happily as it flew away from him. For some reason, Tails smiled before turning back into the house.

**End of Chapter**


	5. faster

_Here's Chapter 4. Its amazing how, when things are falling apart around me, I update even faster. I'm having a hard time with my family right now, and the whole thing just...drove me to write this next chapter. I don't know why. It was like a calling or something, to release stress and feel better...Oh well..._

_I'm actually planning on writing my own book, based on some of the things I've seen in my life. I don't know what the main cause or the plot will be, but I will come up with something. I'm itching to write it, believe it or not._

_Anyway, here's Chapter 4. Enjoy. :P_

**Here**

**Chapter 4**

The next few days, Sonic and Tails repeated their actions. They would go for a run in the woods, walks back, and then just sit around, talking, watching the sunset from their usual place on the cliff. For five days, they continued this, and after the first few, Tails found it easier and easier to not think about Sonics death. It was like a spark of hope had appeared, just knowing Sonic could go about his daily activities, and Tails was attempting to bring that spark to a bonfire. Because maybe it would be enough to keep them both alive.

But he didn't process the changes Sonic had every day, things he noticed, but just didn't add into the equation of his life.

With every passing day, Sonic began losing his breath faster when they ran. They would stop closer to home in the forest, continuing to walk. He seemed to limp more, to become more pale every day they walked. And it was getting harder and harder for him to stand, as he swayed more and more, nearly passing out by the fifth day. He was quieter, more solemn, and seemed to not be fully there, his mind and focus in another place. But still, Tails kept that spark, tempting it to grow, hoping that, maybe, it would catch fire, and build into that bonfire of hope he so desperately wanted.

But on the morning of the sixth day, Tails's spark of hope was diminished, washed out like a sudden bucket of water had been poured on it.

While running together, in the forest, Sonic stumbled once, then fell, and didn't get up. Tails had skidded to a stop, waiting a single, horrendous second for him to get back up. And when he didn't, Tails rushed over, flipping the hedgehog on his back. Sonic was unconscious, but to Tails's slight relief, still breathing.

"Sonic!" Tails cried, shaking the hedgehog roughly. "Come on, Sonic. Don't do this now!" He continued shaking him until Sonic's eyeslids fluttered, and he groaned gently. Tails inhaled sharply, holding it until Sonic's eyes opened. The hedgehog grimaced, reaching for his head, trying to sit up. However, he was too weak, and simply lowered himself back to the ground.

"What happened?" he asked hoarsely, blinking as the forest came into sight around him. Tails released the breath he had been holding, looking Sonic over quickly before answering.

"You just...passed out," he replied, sitting on his knees beside Sonic. Tails swallowed. "You fell and didn't get up." Sonics green eyes flickered to him, and they narrowed as Sonic attempted to sit up again. This time, he succeeded, holding himself up with his hands.

"I...fell?" he repeated, as if the idea was ridiculous to him. "I fell...running?" As if the entire past month had flooded back to him suddenly, Sonic's face twisted into a scowl, and he looked at his hand, making a fist against the ground. "_Running?!_" Tails said nothing, leaning away from Sonic slightly. The hedgehog continued to stare at his fist, his green eyes glowering in fury, almost glowing red instead of green. Tails felt nausea rising into his stomach, and he swallowed again. He hated this side of Sonic...It wasn't right.

Tails watched him a few moments, simply taking in the site before him. Sonic was shaking now, gripping his fist so tightly, his arm was nearly white. Tails hesitated slightly before reaching to the hedgehog, touching his shoulder gently. The hedgehog stiffened immediately, whipping around to face him with that same frenzied look in his eye.

"Sonic..." the kitsune said, trying to keep his voice steady. "You're...you're okay...I'm here...okay?" As if hearing his voice was all Sonic needed, the hedgehog's scowl dropped slowly, his fist loosening up just as slow. The frenzied look was leaving, and in a few seconds, Sonic the Hedgehog was back, sitting on the ground, staring at Tails as if he were his only lifeline.

Then, the hedgehog grimaced, closing his eyes and holding his head in both his hands.

"...It hurts," the hedgehog said quietly, bringing his knees to his chest as he held his head. Tails couldn't find anything to say. His mind was blank, his heart heavy. All he could do was squeeze the hedgehogs shoulder, letting him know he was there...he was always there...

"...Lets go home, Sonic," Tails whispered, not trusting his voice any louder. The hedgehog said nothing, simply lifting his head from his hands, opening his eyes, and looking at Tails. The strange look in Sonic's eyes caused Tails to freeze, simply staring back at him. Sonic was staring at him, and helplessness, trust, and something else glittered brightly in his eyes...And the third glittering frightened him. He was looking at Tails like...he was his last thing in the world, the last thing he could depend on...his lifeline and the only thing keeping him here.

A shudder passed down the kitsunes spine, but he offered his hand to his best friend, and Sonic took it, hauling himself to his feet. Blue and green met, and Tails felt his breath catch in his throat. Sonic swayed gently, nearly falling again, and Tails reached out to grab him, wrapping his arm underneath Sonic's and over his other shoulder. The two walked forward, Sonic leaning on Tails, and Tails leaning on Sonic, each in their own way.

**xxx**

The trip was silent; no words needed to be said, really. In that moment their eyes met, they exchanged everything they needed too. And every bit of it scared Tails.

Sonic needed him. Without Tails, Sonic would completely fall apart in these last few weeks he had remaining. Right now, Sonic needed Tails more than he needed anyone in the world. Tails was Sonic's physical support...and his emotional support. Knowing that Sonic depended on him so much scared Tails. He felt like hiding, never coming out again, until he woke up from this nightmare he dropped in.

The kitsune missed the times when he could look up to Sonic, depend on him instead of it being the other way around. He missed the days when they could sit around, carefree, not a single worry in the world. Now, everywhere Tails looked, all he could see were numbers, counting down the days, the hours, the minutes, the seconds Sonic had remaining.

And it was killing him.

When they arrived home, Tails and Sonic had both sat down on the couch, saying nothing still before they turned on the TV. The news rambled on the screen, but neither of them payed attention. Tails was too busy keeping himself from falling completely apart...and also wondering what Sonic was focused on. It took nearly all his concentration to not break down, crawl away selfishly to hide from the impending horror that was coming. He knew he had to be strong, no matter what.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Sonic turned to look at him, and automatically, Tails looked back at him. It was another silent second of communication, and Tails felt a jolt of pain. Five weeks...Five weeks. Sonic looked away, swallowing, and Tails quickly jerked his own head away, staring at the far wall as he concentrated on returning his erratic breathing to normal.

"So, I guess this means...I can't...run anymore?" the hedgehog whispered, almost so slow Tails couldn't hear it. The kitsune dared another look at him, and stopped breathing, blinking his blue eyes.

"...We just...need to slow down, thats all," the kitsune replied, his voice not much louder than Sonic's. He forced himself to look harder at the hedgehog, whose green eyes glittered in frustration. "We won't stop running, Sonic..."

The hedgehog sniffed quietly, looking away and back at the TV. He slouched in the sofa slightly, his green eyes reflecting the glaring from the TV.

"...I can't stop running, Tails," the hedgehog said quietly, and for a second, Tails wondered if he really did say it. "Giving it up would...would make everything...seem final...and I can't..." The hedgehog stopped, and Tails watched him bite his lip, seeming to fight for control. His eyes were still frustrated, confused, angry at the world for what he was going through. For a second, Tails watched him, then he reached out and gripped his shoulder tightly.

"I'm here for you, buddy," the twin-tailed fox said, a bit louder and more confident this time. The hedgehog looked back at him, his green eyes shining. "I'm always here. We'll keep running...everyday...I promise." For a moment, Sonic simply stared at him, then the same look from before entered his eyes, and Tails felt that familar shudder, just as Sonic closed his eyes.

"...I know, Tails," the hedgehog replied finally, before opening his eyes and looking back at Tails once more. "I know...And you have absolutely no idea how much that means...how much...how much I need you to be."

Sonic looked at Tails and smiled, and when Tails smiled back, for a moment, it almost seemed as if things were like they used to be, back when they knew everything would be alright.

**End of Story**


	6. asphyxiated

_Hehe, sorry about freaking everyone out with the accident at the end of Chapter 4. I meant to put 'End of Chapter' but put 'End of Story'. My bad. o.o -runs from angry reviewers-_

_Anyway, this was the hardest chapter to write. I cried writing it. It's heartbreaking. I skipped most of the weeks and stuff, and just added what happened and crap. The end is almost completely heart shattering, and I love it. I hope you enjoy!_

_There will be several more chapters, I think. I still have to see what else I should put in here. ;)_

**Here**

**Chapter 5**

At the end of the first week, Sonic's health had already changed drastically.

He couldn't run as long as before, but the hedgehog refused to give up running. Tails would accompany him as he ran through the forest every day, and with every day, getting less farther into the forest than before. He would get pale, tire easily, and was quick to anger when his sickness was brought up.

To put it simply, Sonic refused to believe he was dying.

On Tuesday of the second week, Tails awoke early, unable to fall back asleep. He sat in the kitchen, looking out the window as the sun began to overtake the moon for the beginning of a new day. The kitsune was beginning to reflect Sonic's health; his own health was deteriorating too, but for a different reason. He was worried literally sick about Sonic. And already, in only the second week, Tails felt he could no longer go on. Simply the thought of Sonic dying in less than five weeks was too much to bare; the kitsune nearly fell apart at the mention of his illness.

Tails sighed as he leaned back into his chair, sipping a bit of coffee from the cup next to him. Today, Sonic and Tails planned to go for a run and come back to run around town for awhile. They two had been spending nearly every waking moment together, and Tails was glad they could. It was too hard to do this alone, for either of them.

He sighed a final time before downing the rest of his coffee, standing, and departing into his bedroom to prepare for the day.

**xxx**

The weeks passed. Tails had hoped they would pass slowly, would give them extra time to talk, to simply be with each other. But time was cruel, and so was fate. Before they knew it, the fifth week was upon them. And each passing day, things got worse.

At the end of the second week, Sonic had went to the doctor, just to see if anything had changed in his condition. Unfortunately, it was for the worse. Sonic's mind was beginning to be affected from the disease, and he would soon show random outbursts of rage, usually followed by silence for awhile. And sometimes, Sonic would completely forget things; at one point, he came close to forgetting his own name.

By the third week, Sonic was getting weaker. He didn't hold an appetite as long, and would sometimes turn down meals completely. He was quiet more, and the only person he would talk to during these silent periods was Tails. He became more clingy to Tails as the weeks passed on, and Tails was always there.

The fourth week only got worse. Sonic began waking up in the middle of the night, screaming about terrors he himself could not remember. The doctor explained that the disease was again affecting his mind, causing him to have nightmares he couldn't and wouldn't remember. Some nights, he would sleep just fine, but others, he would awake screaming, thrashing around in his bed until Tails would awake, and somehow calm him down. Sonic also began having mental breakdowns, in which he would randomly begin freaking out, sometimes, but rarely, crying. During these periods, Tails would not be allowed to leave from him.

The fifth week brought the worst of all.

On Tuesday of that week, Sonic didn't make it far at all running. He collasped just before entering the forest, his legs weak, his fur pale. He was getting sicker. He couldn't keep anything down, the nightmares were getting worse, and his mental breakdowns more frequent. His only escape was to run with Tails every morning, no matter how slow he was becoming.

But on the final day of the fifth week, that too was taken away.

All the pressure was put on Tails. He was there with Sonic through the whole thing. The kitsune never left the hedgehogs side, and he would force himself to be strong, only giving into the tears at night when Sonic slept on the other side of the room. Tails was not taking losing his best friend well, and the kitsune seemed to simply watch Sonic more, just taking in his presence, the final times he knew he would be there. When Sonic would have his mental breakdowns, Tails would embrace him, however awkwardly, until they were over. He would sometimes cry with him when he rarely cried. And that was one of the hardest things, watching Sonic cry. The hedgehog was slowly losing hope, and the kitsune was losing it much faster. When Sonic would awaken from his nightmares, Tails would calm him down, convince them they were just dreams, and help him fall back asleep. They're only escapes were the runs they went on. Tails was watching his best friend die, and there was no denying how completely horrifying that had to be.

When the doctors told him of Sonic's newest condition - the disease was quickly eating away at his muscles and bones, he could no longer run - Tails almost completely shattered as his world around him did. Standing in that hospital room, the kitsune never felt so helpless, so useless, as he did when he looked over at Sonic, sitting on the bed pane, his eyes narrowed in impatience as the doctor checked him over, Tails knowing he could no longer run.

When Sonic figured it out, he took it worse.

He tried the next morning to go running anyway. Tails awoke to find him gone, and the kitsune hurried out of the house to find him, stricken with panic as he rushed down to the forests edge. Sonic was sitting there, his knees pulled to his chest, his green eyes unfocused, looking at something Tails couldn't see.

The kitsune approached him silently, and sat down next to him, watching him silently. Then, Sonic lifted his head and looked at him, his gaze dull, sad, hopeless.

"I can't run anymore..."

Right there, sitting next to his best friend who was losing everything so slowly, Tails felt his heart shattered into a million pieces and then break into more as they hit the ground. Everything had been stripped from Sonic, and Tails gritted his teeth. Everything was so unfair in the world. Such an amazing person had to go through so much.

The third day of the final week, Sonic was bedridden, hospitalized. And that's when Tails felt everything else begin to fall, his entire life beginning to slip away.

Tails looked outside the hospital window from where he sat, at the foot of Sonic's bed. The hedgehog was asleep, the heart monitor next to him beeping softly. The tears in Tails's eyes was blurring his vision, but he didn't try to wipe or blink them away. He simply stared. He was losing everything.

He glanced over at his sleeping best friend, who breathed heavily, loudly. Tails closed his eyes, listening to the labored sound. It was so hard to look at Sonic, hooked up to so many machines, a new wire coming from his body every few hours. It was like a horrific nightmare, something he couldn't escape from. It was impossible for him to smile anymore, even hopefully. All hope was gone, and everyone knew it.

A gasp came from the bed, and Tails opened his eyes to see Sonic awake, his eyes droopy. The kitsune lifted his head from his arms to show Sonic he was awake as well. The hedgehog's green eyes flickered to him slowly, almost weakly, and forced a smile.

"Tails..." he whispered, his voice hoarse. "Come...here...please?"

The kitsune hesitated before slipping from the chair and walking over to him. It was so hard to look at him. He was so thin, so pale. So many wires were coming from his body that it sickened him. But he came closer, until he was standing next to Sonic, leaning over slightly to hear him. The hedgehog looked at him through half-closed eyes, and Tails swallowed hard.

"Tails...remember what you promised?" the hedgehog whispered, and Tails had to strain his ears to hear him. The kitsune blinked at him. "Remember? You promised to stay in the house after I died." The memory flooded back; Tails nodded reluctantly. "You are going to stay, aren't you?"

The question seemed out of place to Tails, but he answered anyway, hesitation clear in his voice. "...I told you I would, Sonic," he answered, his voice low.

Sonic grinned his classic sly grin, and Tails felt his heart quiver; he looked so weak, even when he smiled. "But how long do you plan on staying there?" At this, Tails had no answer. The grin remained on Sonic's face. "When I say I want you to stay, I mean forever. I don't want it sold or torn down, Tails. I don't want it." Tails hesitated, then nodded. "Promise me you'll stay there forever." Blue eyes met green, and Tails felt the world almost stop as he hesitated.

"...I promise, Sonic. I will." Tails ran his hand along the hospital bed railing. It was silent for a few minutes, and Sonic's breathing hitched a few times, his eyes closed. Tails felt tears spring into his eyes again; Sonic was slowly slipping away, and there was nothing he could do about it. He watched Sonic for awhile, wondering if he was actually sleeping, and after a few minutes, the hedgehog's eyes fluttered open, and he looked straight at Tails. He looked so tired...

"Tails, buddy...thank you," Sonic whispered. "Thank you for everything. You've been right here through all of it. You don't know how much I needed you." Tails watched Sonic, and hedgehog swallowed, tears springing into his eyes. Tails said nothing, simply listening and watching, afraid saying anything would cause him to break down and cry. "You're so much more than a little brother. You're my best friend, and you've been my lifeline for so long. Everything else I loved to do was lost, everything else I loved slipped away. But you...you stayed with me." Sonic swallowed again. "Thank you for being there. Thank you for not leaving and not running away." He paused.

"I think...I think I'll go today, Tails," he whispered even softer, and a spasm of panic swept down Tails's spine. What would he do without Sonic? Still, he said nothing. "But...I'm not really afraid anymore..." He looked away a moment, then back at Tails. "Will you...stay with me? Help me to not be afraid?" Sonic seemed like a child to Tails, and the kitsune choked back a sob, nodding silently. Sonic smiled weakly.

"What...w-will I ever do...w-without you, Sonic?" Tails whispered, his voice not at all as strong as he hoped it would be. Sonic blinked at him, as if surprised.

"I'm not leaving, Tails," the hedgehog whispered. "I'll never leave. I'll always be right here." His smile weakened. "I will be right...here." He lifted a weak hand and placed it over the kitsunes heart. "Don't think I'm leaving. We'll see each other again later." The hedgehog winced slightly, his eyes fluttering. The heart monitor seemed to pause before another weak heartbeat resounding. The alarm on it began ringing, not too loud, but loud enough to notice. Tails felt the sick feeling of panic and denial begin to rise in his chest as Sonic shuddered again, his hand falling from the kitsunes chest. He reopened his eyes, his heart monitor shuddering again, and looked Tails dead in the eye.

"Lil bro...Don't leave...okay?" he whispered, his hand struggling to be lifted, as if Sonic wanted to reach for Tails. The kitsune grabbed Sonic's struggling hand, clutching in his own. Tears poured from his eyes as the heart monitor's alarm got louder, and loud, pounding footsteps resounded in the hallway, followed by a shout. But Tails was unable to look away from Sonic.

"Tails...buddy...I love you, lil bro," the hedgehog whispered, his eyes lids fluttering slightly. The kitsune sobbed quietly, clutching Sonic's hand tightly in his own, as if vowing to never let him leave.

"Sonic...please..." The heart monitor shuddered again, and Sonic's eyes closed. "I l-love y-y-you too, Sonic..."

"This isn't goodbye..." the hedgehog whispered, his voice so low Tails could hardly hear it. "Goodbyes are forever...Lets not...say goodbye Tails...Lets...not..." The heart monitor shuddered twice.

"Not goodbye," Tails agreed, hiding his sobs. "Not goodbye, Sonic...See you later..." The hedgehog smiled weakly. "See you later. Never goodbye."

With that final smile, the heart monitor gave a shuddering, final beat, before it fell to a loud screech that seemed to echo around Tails. The hand in Tails's hand lost its grip, falling limp in his palm. The screeching from the monitor seemed to be the only sound in the world.

The doctors rushed into the room a second too late, and Tails didn't move, his blue eyes not moving from Sonic's final smile. The doctors attempted to shove him away, and the yelling was loud, but not loud enough to block out the screech ringing in Tails's ear. He didn't release Sonic's hand, clutching it desperately, and felt Sonic's body jump as they attempt to revive him.

Was it denial? Was that why Tails wasn't crying? Was the numb feeling overtaking him denial? Was he still expecting Sonic to open his eyes, even after the doctors relunctantly gave up their attempts to revive him -- "We're sorry, Mr. Prower...He's gone."? What was it that kept Tails clinging to Sonic's hand, even after his spirit was gone and his body was cold?

Tails didn't know, but hours later, once the wires had been removed from Sonic's body, the numb was gone. Crashing on top of him like the powerful waves in the ocean was grief and horror, mixed together, a concoction of extraordinary powers. And as he still clutche Sonic's cold, cold hand in his, Tails fell, finally fell, and an ocean of tears and sobs racked his body.

It was finally over. Sonic the Hedgehog had lost his final battle. And Miles 'Tails' Prower lost his best friend.

**End of Chapter**


	7. awakening

_Man, what a chapter. I cried. I honestly cried. This is actually the final chapter. Not a big way to go out, but the ending is similar to _Just Hate Me_. Like I said, just imagine a broken record playing the quotes at the end. I think it adds more emotion. x3_

_So anyway, quiet an emotional finish. I'll be starting on a new story soon, one requested by a certain friend o' mine. :) That should be up soon. So until then, enjoy the final chapter of my awesomeness story, _Here_._

_Until my next story! Sayonora! x3_

**Here**

**Chapter 6**

The news of Sonic's death spread fast. No one outside of Sonic, Tails, and Amy really knew anything about his illness; Sonic had wanted it all under-wraps, so nothing would be stirred up between anyone. His wishes were respected. But when it got out that Sonic the Hedgehog was dead, the news spread like fire in a dry field.

Amy was called up first thing. She had been away on a business trip, and was on her way back when she heard Sonic had been hospitalized. She was too late. She was just unboarding the plane when her cell phone rang and she received the news.

Knuckles the Echidna was next. He was on Angel Island, which now floated above the Mystic Ruins. He had been told Sonic was ill, but not that he was dying, so the news came as quiet a shock. He promised to be down from Angel Island that afternoon. Tails didn't really care how he reacted either. He was too busy in his own mourning.

The news spread. Media was contacted, the town in an uproar. Their hero was dead. It seemed impossible, but it had happened all the same. Sonic the Hedgehog was no more.

The hospital managed to keep the press away. Tails defiantly didn't want any more attention on the matter. Before Amy and Knuckles arrived, Tails was alone with Sonic in that dark hospital room. The hedgehogs body was uncovered, something Tails had requested until all the friends could get there. It looked as if the hedgehog were merely sleeping instead of dead. But when Tails would reach out to touch his hand - maybe some unseen shread of hope remained that he would wake up - the icy coldness of Sonic's skin sent shockwaves through his body, and the hope was shattered.

The tears wouldn't quit falling from Tails eyes. They continued to drip down his face, even when his sobs stopped. He couldn't shake the feeling of grief that surrounded him. The heart monitors screeching alarm still rang in his ears, long after it was gone, and Sonic's final, haunting smile was there when he closed his eyes. Tails couldn't seem to grasp the fact that he was gone, that he would never wake up and smile at him again. His big brother, his best friend, was gone forever.

Amy walked in later, her eyes bloodshot, swollen and red. Upon seeing Sonic's still form, she broke down, not even making it to the bedside before she fell to her knees sobbing loudly. Tails didn't look at her, although the heartwrenching display caused a lump to form in his throat, and several more tears to fall. She managed to pull herself together enough to pick herself up and walk to the bed, reaching to squeeze his icy cold hand slowly, before she was sobbing again. Tails wondered if he should try to comfort her, but thought against it. She needed to do this on her own first, just like he needed to.

Knuckles arrived some time after Amy, and when both Amy and Tails looked up with their swollen eyes, he hesitated. Tails could see the strange mixture of emotions in his face when he walked up to the bedside, staring down at Sonic's still body. The horror that glowed in his eyes was again almost too much for Tails, and he looked away. Knuckles left only a few minutes later. Tails couldn't blame him; Knuckles wasn't good with this kind of thing.

After awhile, Tails decided it was time for him to go forward a final time, just as the doctors stepped into the room to take Sonic away. The kitsune stood shakily, his entire being weak, both mentally and physically. The doctors were paused at the doorway, Amy standing nearby the bedside, sniffling gently. Tails took a few shaky steps forward, and when he came to stop beside the still Sonic, he swallowed hard, looking down at him. The pain collapsed over him, and he reached out, grasping the hedgehogs hand gently. The cold feeling that sprung into his hand shocked him, and he swallowed again, the tears blurring his vision. Behind him, Amy sobbed quietly.

"Sonic..." Tails stopped. He couldn't say anything else. Instead, he bit back a sob, looking away from Sonic a second before looking back, as if the hedgehog could hear him, could see him. "I'm sorry..." His voice was barely a whisper, almost inaudible, and as the doctors neared him with the sheet, Tails found the room spinning, everything blurred and mixed together, and a nauseous feeling exploded in his stomach. He dropped to the ground, listening as the sheet fluttered as they placed it over Sonic's body.

Then, the emotions came to a boil, and Tails suddenly felt even sicker.

He jumped to his feet and rushed into the bathroom, barely making to the toilet before it was too late. Everything he had eaten that day was suddenly out of his stomach and into the toilet. He retched several times before he fell to his knees, sobbing loudly. It was all over.

Tails was unable to watch as they carried Sonic's body away.

**xxx**

The funeral was private, small. Only a few people close to Sonic attended. Tails walked up to the casket, feeling sick again as he did so. He didn't want to see his best friend buried. It would make things to final, force him to believe he was really gone. But Tails went anyway, simply out of respect, and once the dirt clanged against the metal outside of the casket, Tails felt something inside him crack, something that could never be repaired. And he walked away from the cemetery without a word to anyone.

He headed back to the house, the cool wind ruffling his bangs. He walked instead of running, just allowing it all to soak in. His eyes were burning, from both the wind and from his crying. He glanced at the forest as he passed it, the tears welling up and falling again until he passed it.

It was too hard to believe he was actually gone, that he wasn't coming back. For so long Tails had depended on him, and those past six weeks, Sonic had depended on Tails. Tails felt like he had let the hedgehog down, even though he knew there was nothing he could do. It was the worst feeling in the world. Tails shuddered as the wind whipped around him.

Where was Sonic now? Hadn't he promised he would never leave Tails? Tails's eyes narrowed. Then how come he felt so alone at a time like this? How come Sonic wasn't with him now? Tails sniffed silently, continuing his silent trek home. Sonic had left him after all. Sonic was no longer with him.

And the thought of that almost shattered Tails completely.

**xxx**

Over the coarse of the next few days, things only got worse for Tails.

He refused to see anyone. He wanted to mourn and think alone, and demanded to be left alone. Amy attempted to come see him several times, but Tails refused to let her in. He simply sat alone in the dark house, waiting for a sign that he wasn't alone. And the sign never came.

It finally became too much for him to sit around and down nothing in his morning. So he began working on the house. First, he cleaned, and for two days straight, he cleaned every corner of the house, from the bedroom to the kitchen. It was spotless when he was finished. Then, for another day, the thought of Sonic came up, and he collapsed in his misery, sobbing. Oh, how much he hated him not being there...The house was so empty. The pictures on the wall seemed to haunt him, follow him, and he finally resorted to taking them down, lying them face down on the floor. Every picture in the house soon joined them. Tails was slipping more and more into his depression with every day.

It was a week after Sonic's death that things changed. The hedgehog came to him in a dream one night, on random night...It was a strange dream. Tails and Sonic were simply sitting on a pier overlooking the ocean, talking. Talking about nothing in particular. It was like he had never left.

_The sun was setting, and Sonic stood up suddenly, startling Tails slightly. The kitsune pulled his eyes away from the beautiful sunset to look up at Sonic, who was smiling gently at the sunset._

_"Time for me to go, buddy," the hedgehog said, looking down at him. Tails cocked his head in confusion._

_"Go?" he repeated, blinking. "Where are you going to go? I'll go with you." He started to stand, but Sonic shook his head, smile wavering just slightly._

_"You can't go with me this time," he said, and all at once, a familiar argue was beginning. Tails opened his mouth to protest, but Sonic spoke again first. "You really can't. It's impossible." The sun was sinking lower now, and Sonic looked down at Tails, that familiar grin on his face. "I'll see you later, buddy. Remember where I am." Tails blinked in confusion, opening his mouth to speak again, but the sunset suddenly sunk into the ocean, and with it, Sonic disappeared._

After he awoke, the dream stayed with Tails throughout the day, something that wouldn't leave him alone. That simple conversation they had watching the sunset seemed to stand out to him, as well as his last words; "_Remember where I am..._" Then, all at once, at the end of the day as he watched the sunset alone, he finally understood.

He was watching the sun set, the dream lingering in his mind, when all at once the sun simply disappeared. Tails was sitting in darkness for several minutes before he stood from the cliff side and walked inside, the door clicking shut behind him. As he turned off all the lights for bed, he noticed something, something flickering dimly, then suddenly brightly, on the windowsill. He neared the window, looking into the small space between the window and the wall, and saw two lightning bugs sitting there. One was lying still, its light dim and barely flickering. The other was standing near it, seeming to watch it, its light glowing much brighter. Tails didn't move either of them, simply watching as the first lightning bugs light grew dimmer and dimmer, before it diminished completely. The lightning bug was dead.

The second lightning bug simply seemed to stare at the body of the first for a moment, taking a hesitant step toward the dead bug, as if hoping for it to wake up, to not be dead. But the first lightning bug didn't move; it was gone. After a few moments, the second lightning bug turned away from the body, looking toward the window almost longingly.

_"You can't go with me this time..."_

Tails lowered his hand to the lightning bug that still lived, gently scooping it into his fingers. It didn't resist. He carried it to the door, which he opened with a small click, and opened his hands to the sky. The lightning bug lingered on his fingers only a few moments, and Tails couldn't almost feel it hesitating, as if afraid to leave its dead friend behind. But after a few moments, it fluttered its wings and took flight. Tails watched it silently until it disappeared before turning back inside the house.

_"I'll see you later, buddy..."_

Tails stopped when he was in the living room, his dream and the lightning bugs seeming to mesh together to make sense, a weird story as it were. The dream suddenly was alot clearer, and Tails looked toward the dead lightning bug lying still on the windowsill, then toward the door where he released the other. Somehow, even after losing what may have been its only friend, the lightning bug had proceeded to fly anyway, not losing its wings to something it could not stop.

_"Remember where I am."_

Tails walked toward the bedroom, everything becoming more clear, the weight on his shoulders slowly being lifted. The lights were still on in the kitchen, and he walked into it, reaching for the light switch to turn it off. But something on the opposite wall caught his eye; the spot in the wall that didn't match anything else.

Tails walked toward it, somehow feeling something powerful about the spot on the wall. And suddenly, simply looking at the wall, it all made sense.

_"Remember where I am, Tails."_

Tails unconsciously lifted a hand to his chest, putting it in the exact same place Sonic had placed his before his death. He heart was beating beneath his fingers, slow, steady, healthy, and he listened to it, felt it. His eyes were still concentrated on the wall.

_"I'm not leaving, Tails," the hedgehog whispered. "I'll never leave. I'll always be right here." His smile weakened. "I will be right...here." He lifted a weak hand and placed it over the kitsunes heart. "Don't think I'm leaving. We'll see each other again later."_

The pain in Tails's heart pounded into his veins, and tears leaked into his eyes for a moment. It was going to be hard, but Tails knew he could do it. He could learn to fly again, just like that lightning bug had after losing its friend. It was the least he could do for Sonic, the least he could prove. He could make it on his own. However hard it would be, Sonic believed he could do it. And Sonic had never lied to him before.

Blue eyes shimmering with tears, Tails lifted one hand, brushing it against the wall slowly, touching his own shadow. There were some things he wondered if he would ever understand about Sonic...even after he was gone.

Slowly, Tails turned away from the wall, from the strange spot on the wall, and flicked off the lights in the house. No matter where 'here' was, Sonic would be 'here'. And now, Tails knew that.

_"I just...Sonic, I don't want to lose you." He looked up at Sonic, and both stopped walking. The breeze picked up around them, and the single tear beginning to fall from Tails' eye was blown away. "You're my brother. Losing you is like...losing a part of me." He held a hand to his chest, hovering over his heart._

_Sonic watched Tails, his own green eyes wide and glimmering. He didn't say anything for awhile. Then, he reached over, lifting the kitsunes hand as it fell away, placing it back over his heart._

_"Tails...you'll never lose a part of yourself. You'll never lose me." He smiled sadly, and his eyes were shining with unshed tears. "As long as you think of me, remember me, you'll never lose me. I'll always be right here...with you."_

**xxx**

_"Do you know how many times we've sat in this very spot?" he asked quietly, allowing his voice to be carried gently across the breeze._

_"Will you...stay with me? Help me to not be afraid?" _

_"Have you ever noticed how, when the sun sets in the ocean, it looks like the water just...reaches up and grabs it?"_

_"Sonic..." he whispered hoarsely. "We're here, buddy. I'm here." Tails clutched Sonic tighter. "Don't think you're alone through this."_

_"Lil bro...Don't leave...okay?"_

_"You're so much more than a little brother. You're my best friend, and you've been my lifeline for so long...Thank you for being there. Thank you for not leaving and not running away." _

_"This isn't goodbye..." the hedgehog whispered, his voice so low Tails could hardly hear it. "Goodbyes are forever...Lets not...say goodbye Tails...Lets...not..."_

_He paused, looking away, and Tails stared straight ahead. "Is it wrong to not be scared that I'm dying?" _

_"Not goodbye, Sonic...See you later..."_

_"Tails..." Sonic started, hesitating, before continuing, his eyes sparkling. "...I don't want to die...I really don't..."_

_"I know...And you have absolutely no idea how much that means...how much...how much I need you to be here."_

_"See you later. Never goodbye."_

_He opened his hand for the lightning bug to leave, and watched as it, hesitantly, took off from the tip of his fingers, glowing almost happily as it flew away from him. For some reason, Tails smiled before turning back into the house._

_The lightning bug lingered on his fingers only a few moments, and Tails couldn't almost feel it hesitating, as if afraid to leave its dead friend behind. But after a few moments, it fluttered its wings and took flight. Tails watched it silently until it disappeared before turning back inside the house._

**xxx**

_"You can't go with me this time," he said, and all at once, a familiar argue was beginning. Tails opened his mouth to protest, but Sonic spoke again first. "You really can't. It's impossible." The sun was sinking lower now, and Sonic looked down at Tails, that familiar grin on his face. "I'll see you later, buddy. Remember where I am." Tails blinked in confusion, opening his mouth to speak again, but the sunset suddenly sunk into the ocean, and with it, Sonic disappeared._

**xxx**

"See you later...Sonic the Hedgehog..."

**End of Story**


End file.
